SAD
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: Kumpulan drable drable exo dan official couplenya. Hunhan kaisoo chenmin sulay taoris chanbaek exo sad ending
1. Chapter 1

\- SAD-

Main pair Hunhan...

Hanya kumpulan drable hunhan yang banyak rasa...

Dua insan manusia sedang duduk di sebuah restoran yang sangat romantis. Mereka di liputi ketegangan satu sama lain. Hingga sang  laki - laki pun membuka suaranya.

"Han.. Ini undangan pernikahanku dengan Zizi."

"Han.. Maaf kan aku"

Tetes air mata Luhan semakin deras saat mellihat kartu undangan itu dan Sehun. Rona pilunya tercetak jelas di matanya.. Ini kah seorang lelaki yang dia puja 5 tahun belakangan ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya ,, sekarang berada di depan matanya dengan sekuat tenaga menghancurkan semua yang Luhan rasa.

"Mianhe han.. Aku pulang"

"Sreet' bunyi bangku bergeser menandakan Sehun akan segera pergi.

"Hunie.. Jebal" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun. Supaya lelaki itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"Mianhe han" dengan raut datarnya ia bisa menghempaskan tangan Luhan hinga wanita munggil itu terjatuh.

"Hiks... Napeun namja!" Luhan berteriak hingga semua pelanggan terkejut dan melihat arah mreka berdua. Luhan berlari tak tentu arah sampai dia tiba di apartemenya yang Sehun pernah tinggali bersama.

Luhan masuk dengan tergesa - gesa sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan kamarnya , wanginya Sehun masih tercium jelas disana... Beberapa setelan pakaian Sehun pun masih bergantung disana. Semuanya masih ada di tepat di letaknya masing - masing.

Luhan mengambil satu persatu barang kepunyaan Sehun semua barangnya ia tumpuk di atas kasur mereka. Rasa pening di kepalanya sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis pilu. Di peluknya semua barang- barang yang ada. Luhan mengantuk... Ia tertidur dengan memeluk boneka larva kuning kesayangan Sehun yang sebesar tubuhnya.. Dengan sisa sisa air matanya dia masih bisa berdoa " jaga Sehun untukku Tuhan, aku pulang"

\- hari pernikahan Sehun dan Tao-

Sehun tersenyum sumringah melihat mempelainya menuju dirinya.. Dengan genggaman mantap Sehun dan Tao mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Pesta pernikahan Sehun sangat mewah , ayah Sehun memberikan hadiah pesta mewah untuk anaknya karena mempersatukan dua perusahaan terbesar di China dan Korea..

Ketika itu sahabat Luhan bernama Baekhyun menemui Sehun di acara resepsinya.

"PLAK" Baekhyun menampar pipi Sehun

Sehun terkejut dan Tao langsung mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang. Sehun menjauhkan Tao dari Baekhyun. Ia takut Tao juga di perlakukan sama

"Itu tak seberapa Sehun dengan apa yang Luhan sudah lakukan untukmu" Baekhyun sudah emosi dan menangis ketika bicara dengan Sehun.

"Ia tidak pernah menangis ketika ia melihat mu berciuman dengan Tao, dia bilang " ia hanya teman Sehun"

"Ia tidak pernah mengeluh ketika ia hanya bisa makan sekali sehari hanya untuk menghidupimu Tuan Muda Oh yang kabur dari rumah , ia hanya bilang " Sehun harus hidup sehat"

"Ia tidak pernah tersiksa ketika kau dorong dari lantai dua apartemen mu hingga ia keguguran anak mu, ia bilang " kau masih belum siap menjadi ayah" "

"Tapi Sehun... Aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman terindah dan sangat tenang ketika kau meninggalkannya dan membuat dia pergi ke surga. Kenapa kau lakukan kepada Luhan ku , kenapa kau sejahat itu Sehun" dengan pelukan lembut suaminya , Baekhyun segera akan di bawa keluar

"Hiks , ini surat dari Luhan, untuk mu pecundang" Baekhyun langsung pergi keluar

Sehun lemas ,,, tubuhnya merosot kebawah , dalam isak tangisnya ia membuka surat yang Luhan beri untuknya.

" **Semoga pernikahanmu meriah dan lancar, Hun.**

 **Selamat menempuh hidup baru , Nae sarang. Lu Han"**

+End-


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"Jika memang aku hanya seorang yang terbuang.. Kenapa kau juga ikut membuangku Chan.. - Baekhyun"

Tentang Baekhyun.. Chanyeol dan Keluarga mereka ..

-Flashback

-60 tahun silam-

"Pergi sana anak sialan ,jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini akan ku pastikan. Kau akan tidur dengan tenang. " Ucap umma Baekhyun yang memaki maki Baekhyun yang engan menikah dengan Chanyeol

"Ani umma , Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku , jangan paksakan umma.. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Chanyeol umma.. Dia hanya mencintai Seulgi." Isak tangisku tidak di hiraukan lagi.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Besok kau harus menikah titik " sang umma pun berlalu dari kamarku dan di ikuti dua kakak ku

"Cih... Yeoja menjijikan" ucap Sora dan langsung di sahuti dengan Bora "Tak berguna"

Ini keluargaku, yang selalu ku ucap di setiap hembus doa ku dan sangat aku sayangi.

-hunhanrakaisoo-

Keesokan harinya Dentang lonceng Gereja Exo berbunyi. Harusnya menjadi saat bahagiaku tapi kenapa hatiku merasa perih.

Ini hari pernikahan ku dengan sahabatku... Chanyeol.. Keluarga ku memang menjualku untuk sebuah cabang perusahaan Exocell yang ternama di Seoul yang di punyai Chanyeol. Semua senyum yang ku berikah saat ini hanya palsu

Setelah semua pesta berakhir , aku berharap penderitaan ku berakhir dan di gantikan kebahagiaan dari Chanyeol

Harusnya malam ini menjadi malam terindahku, tetapi suamiku entah dimana hanya secarik kertas di letakan di atas kasur. Aku tahu itu tulisan Chanyeolku

"Baek, aku akan pergi dengan Seulgi. "

Tertawa... Aku hanya bisa tertawa pilu atau menangis pilu entahlah.. Pernikahan ku sangat hambar,

Ya wanita itu yang hanya akan menjadi nomor satu di hatinya.

Seulgi pun sekarang tinggal di tempat kami bersama Chanyeol dan aku istri yang tidak pernah di anggap dan akan selalu begitu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian kejadian mencengangkan dan membuat Chanyeol membenciku

Polisi menemukan Seulgi meninggal di rumah kami. Polisi sudah berdatangan. Aku dengan khawatir berjalan ke arah suamiku

"Kau pembunuh Baek, bagaimana Seulgi bisa kehabisan nafas karena bantal itu jika tidak ada yang membunuhnya" tuduh Chanyeol

"Aku tidak tau yeol.. Aku mengajar hari ini.. Kau bisa menanyakan kepada kepala sekolah dan polisi" ya .. aku guru taman kanak - kanak , karena aku sangat merindukan sosok anak kecil karena aku tau Chanyeol tidak pernah mau menyentukku apalagi memberikan aku anak .

Seulgi di bunuh oleh seseorang yang membencinya "Le Seo ran" tetapi Chanyeol tetap mengira akulah pelakunya walaupun polisi mengatakan bukan aku yang membunuhnya.. Dua bulan semenjak itu Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi.. Setiap malam pun aku menangis karena merindukanya. Tiba - tiba Chanyeol masuk dipapah oleh Jongin, bau alkohol memenuhi bajunya sudah pasti Chanyeol mabuk.

"Kakak ipar tidurlah, aku sedih setiapku menjengukmu.. Mata mu terlihat sembab. Maafkan kebodohan hyung ku " Jongin akhirnya pulang ke rumah nya dan aku tersenyum bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi

Keesokan harinya aku merasakan firasat jika hari ini hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dengan menyeret tanganku yang sedang membersihkan kebun Chanyeol langsung membanting badan ku di jok belakang

"Cepat Masuk!"

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata - rata hanya sunyi senyap yang kami lakukan. Chanyeol membawaku di pelosok desa yang sangat amat kurang penduduknya.

Ada gubuk kecil dan di kelilingi sayuran pohon buah dan kolam ikan. Chanyeol menyeret ku untuk masuk ke gubuk itu dan dia membawa dua koper besar yang entah apa isinya.

"Sekarang ini rumahmu Baek"

"Chanyeol... Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku disini. " Chanyeol menulikan kupingnya dan dia langsung memasuki mobilnya kembali

"Chanyeooooolllll...hiks " teriakku

"Maafkan aku Baek"cicit Chanyeol

Semenjak itu.. Chanyeol tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di Korea. Dia memilih menetap di Jepang.

-End Flasback

Hingga saat ini aku wanita berumur 82 tahun yang selamanya akan tetap terbuang ... Sekarang nanti atau selamanya .

"Nah cucuku Irene, terima kasih untuk mendengarkan kisah yeoja tua ini"

"Hiks... Halmoni.. Sampai kapan halmoni tetap halmoniku" dengan isak tangis Irene memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai Irene sambil mengucapkan.. "Kau harus bahagia cucuku"

Ya irene adalah cucu dari Jongin dan kyungsoo adik Chanyeol yang diam diam menjagaku di pelosok desa di daegu ini.

-end+


End file.
